elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hag Rock Redoubt
Hag Rock Redoubt is a camp and tomb on the western edge of Skyrim. Location Even though it appears to be close to Markarth, it cannot be directly approached from there. It is west northwest of Purewater Run and Dushnikh Yal, and there is a path that crosses a bridge which leads up to it from Purewater Rock. Overview A group of Forsworn have claimed this location as their home. This fortress has many levels from which the Forsworn can attack intruders with arrows and ranged magic. Walkthrough There are two ways into this camp along the road. One to the right leads to the base of an old tower which can be used to reach the very top. The other is to the left and leads directly to one of the entrances to Hag Rock Redoubt Ruins. There is a rock shelter here with an alchemy lab, leveled potions, and two apothecary satchels, and an adept-locked chest with minor loot. Up the first set of stairs from the shelter is another set of tents and campfires. To the left (south) are an anvil, two tanning racks and a workbench, along with several potions. There are two more sets of stairs up to a broad landing. At this level, there are several more Forsworn, along with a Forsworn Briarheart and a leveled creature. These are very difficult to defeat, even on the easiest difficulty, so great care is suggested. In the shelter to the right is a set of spiral steps leading down to an entrance to Hag Rock Redoubt Ruins (see below). Back on the landing, up one more flight of stairs is another tent with a chest with leveled loot, plus a dead Wood Elf. A path up to the left (southeast) leads to another set of stairs. At the top of those stairs is the entrance to Dead Crone Rock. Sublocations Hag Rock Redoubt Ruins This is a small dungeon that has three different entrances and contains three level based Forsworn and another Forsworn Briarheart. In one small section there are two, (apprentice), locked cells, one contains the dead body of a bandit. The key to the empty cell is on the cupboard to the right when entering the cell area. Another alchemy lab is in the room with the Briarheart along with a chest. The hallway next to the room with the Briarheart has a trap rigged chest on a table, below the chest are two quicksilver ores hidden under a goat hide. Notable items *''2920, vol 08 - Last Seed'' – Sneak skill book on a table on the ground floor. *Adept-locked chest – behind the table with the skill book. *A Boss level chest with random loot inside – in the room with the forsworn briarheart. *Wire Trapped chest – near the room with the Forsworn Briarheart *Quicksilver ore - In a box below the trapped chest, hidden by goat hide. Quests *Lisbet's Missing Shipment – Possible location *Trouble in Skyrim – Possible location for this quest from Farkas. Trivia *There is a bridge on the road up to Hag Rock Redoubt with a dead troll beneath it. Two goats may be seen walking over the bridge, meeting a third on the other side. This is a reference to the children's story Three Billy Goats Gruff. Bugs * Game-crippling frame-rate slowness may be experienced in the exterior of this area, making the battle nearly impossible, most notably near the Briarheart. **Possible solution: Drawing the Briarheart away from area may result in a slight increase in framerate, and an increase up to playable rates thereafter. **At higher levels a giant Frostbite Spider may spawn near the Briarheart in a tent. It is too big for its tent, so it gets stuck, causing it to clip in and out of the walls. Killing this spider will instantly resolve this issue. A recommended method is to use Ice Storm, as it can pass through walls. Appearances * de:Hexenfelsenschanze es:Reducto de Roca de la Arpía ru:Ведьмин оплот Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations